Notas de Placer
by RoseStewPattz
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica de 17 años que odia a su madre ya que esta no la quiere como es. La única razón por la que soporta a su madre es por su querido padre Charlie. Bella jamás imagino que su madre Renee llegara hasta cierto punto de enviarla a otro país. ¿Cómo lo tomara Bella? ¿A caso los cambios serán para bien o para mal?
1. Viaje

Cap.1- Viaje.

POV Bella

"Buenos días Forks, son las 5: 45 a.m. es hora de levantarse y para eso los dejamos con una rola de Paramore, esto es Ignorance"

El ritmo de Ignorance inundo mis oídos obligándome a abrir los ojos, inmediatamente sentí una mano acariciando mi abdomen desnudo.

-Buenos días Bella- susurraron en mi oído.

Gire sobre mi propio eje para poder encarar a la persona que me acompañaba en la cama.

-Buenos días Riley- respondi con una sonrisa placentera.

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto.

-¿dormir?- enarque una ceja- ¿Quién puede dormir cuando follamos toda la noche?- emboce una enorme sonrisa.

-Sabes, tienes razón- sonrio de la misma forma que yo.

Me beso la frente para luego levantarse, tomo su bóxer del suelo y se los puso, salio de la habitacion y al cabo de un rato yo también me levante, me puse mis bragas y la camiseta de Riley que se encontraban a un lado de la cama.

-wow, pero que sexy te ves asi- me alago cuando me acercaba a el.

-Por favor- escupi- no seas pendejo.

-en serio- sonrió- no sabes lo que me provocas.

Sus manos viajaron desde mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos los cuales los empezó a masajear de una forma desesperada.

-tienes razón, no lo se - me mordí los labios- pero sabes que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

-muy bien- dijo y sin mas me tomo de los muslos y me alzo para luego recargarme contra la pared.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y empezó a besarme el cuello, sus manos deliñaban mis costados. Me aferre a sus cabellos mientras el empezó a acariciar uno de mis pechos con una de sus manos y con la otra acaricio mi sexo que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Ah!- gemí- ¡Dios, Riley, hazme tuya de una buena vez!- grite.

Riley hizo yodo lo contrario de lo que le dije, me deposito suavente en el suelo y sonrio.

-¿no te basta con lo que tuviste anoche?- pregunto en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

-mierda Riley- chille- pero la próxima vez no te me escaparas- lo amenace haciendo que se retorciera de la risa.

Caminamos hacia el balcón para ver el amanecer, nos sentamos en el frio piso.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto sacándome de mi burbuja.

-En las formas en que me matara Reneé- admiti y respire hondo.

-demonios Bella- se exalto- siempre dices lo mismo, y cuanto tiempo te castiga ¿2 horas?

-si Riley, lo se, pero esta ves hasta yo se que me pase-le confesé – nunca había estado una noche fuera de casa.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón- resoplo.

-Reneé debe de estar histérica- sonreí con miedo-de seguro le pidió a Charlie que mandara un par de patrullas a buscarme-suspire.

Reneé, mi madre, es una mujer de la clase alta que lo único que desea es que su única hija se convierta en una señorita decente, eso es algo que solo en sus sueños, y luego Charlie, mi padre, el único que me acepta como soy, el que intenta convencer a Reneé de que mi comportamiento es solo una etapa de mi adolescencia.

-¿tienes miedo?- su rostro estaba serio.

-no- sonreí.

-Bella, soy tu mejor amigo- dijo tomándome las manos- si tu quieres puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, por mi no hay ningún problema, lo sabes.

-Riley, aprecio mucho lo que intentas hacer- lo mire a los ojos- pero soy menor de edad, no puedo solo huir de mi casa.

-bien- bajo la cabeza- solo espero que sepas lo que haces- me beso la mano y luego se levanto- bueno, creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa- anuncio.

-no, ire en taxi, no quiero meterte en problemas.

-Ok, solo cuídate- sonrio.

Tome mi ropa que aun segui regada en la habitación y me cambie.

-bien- se mordio su labio inferior- entonces, nos vemos luego-dijo cuando me abria la puerta.

-ok- sonreí y me acerque a el para dejarle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Tome el primer taxi que cruzo frente a mi, le di la dirección y a los pocos minutos me dejo frente a mi casa. Abri lentamente la puerta esperando que todos siguieran durmiendo, cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine hacia las escaleras, ¡genial!, hasta ahora no había aparecido nadie, abri despacio la puerta de mi habitación y ¡mierda! Reneé me esperaba sentada en mi cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Isabella Marie Swan se puede saber donde estabas- enarco una ceja y cruzo las piernas.

-a ti te vale madres, Reneé- me recargue en la puerta.

En eso el rostro de Reneé se torno rojo, como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

-Reneé por favor- una nueva voz se unió a nuestra conversación- no hagas esto- rogo Charlie.

-esta vez no me vas a convencer Charlie- le grito- estoy harta de esta ella- me señalo-esta vez se va- me miro y me mostro un boleto de avión.

En ese momento me di cuenta de como se encontraba mi habitación por primera vez desde que llegue. Unas maletas estaban a un lado de mi cama, mis cosas estaban empacadas en un par de cajas y mi hermoso Chelo guardado en su bolso.

-¡pero que carajo te pasa Reneé!-grite- ¡¿quien te crees para empacar mis cosa?

-no me creo, soy tu madre, y lo hize para que te largues a un instituto de señoritas en Londres- anuncio- y no volveras a mi casa hasta que seas una mujer descente.

Mis lagrimas empezaron a escaparse, nunca pensé que Reneé llegara a estas alturas. ¿ahora que demonios haría?

-Arreglate- pidió mi madre- tu avión sale en una hora.- anuncio y salio de mi habitación.

-lo siento tanto Bells- se lamento mi querido padre dejando un beso en mi frente y siguió el camino de Reneé.

Me meti a la ducha dejando que el agua helada calmara mis pensamientos. ¿esto era real? ¿en verdad mi madre me odia tanto para hacerme esto?

Tome mis prendas y me vestí, baje a la cocina, por tanto drama me había olvidado que no había comido nada en toda la mañana.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-si, y mucha.

Charlie sirvió 2 platos de cereal y lo devoramos con impaciencia.

-¿lista Bella?- pregunto Reneé entrando a la cocina- Charlie llevala- esta vez se dirigio a mi padre, a lo que el asintió.

El camino al aeropuerto fue en silencio, Charlie me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje dejándome solo con mi chelo en cual me colgué en el hombro.

-según Reneé, una mujer llamada Esme te esperara en el aeropuerto de Londres-me aviso.

-bien- dije sin aliento.

-te quiero mucho Bells- me dijo en cuando sus brazos se enrredaron en mi cuerpo.

-y yo a ti papá- sollocé en su hombro.

Tome mis cosas y subi al avión.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que mas me haria falta serian mi adorado padre y mi mejor amigo, Riley.

Respire hondo cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse, no se porque, pero en el fondo sentía que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar…


	2. Bienvenida

POV Bella

Ya era de noche cuando El avión aterrizo y absolutamente todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo para buscar su equipaje, espere a que la mayoría se retirara para tomar mis cosas y asi por fin salir del avión después de tantas horas.

Al bajar me dedique a buscar a esa tal Esme, hasta que vi a una mujer, al parecer muy dulce, con un letrero que decía "Isabella Swan".

-¿Esme?-pregunte cuando me encontraba frente a ella.

-tu debes ser Isabella Swan- adivino con una hermosa sonrisa.

-solo Bella- la corregi.

-ok, lo siento, permíteme presentarme, soy Esme Cullen y seré tu nueva directora- anuncio aun con su sonrisa contagiosa.

-ok- es lo único que pude decir.

-bueno, pues vámonos-dijo mientras empezamos a caminar.

En el estacionamiento nos esperaba una hermosa limosina negra la cual me sorprendió.

-no seas timida, entra- dijo al ver mi expresión.

Ambos subimos al lujoso vehículo, ni una de las 2 decía nada, pero cada vez que volvia el rostro para ver a Esme me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, la cual me hacia devolvérsela.

Llegamos a las rejas de una enorme mansión las cuales le abrieron paso al vehículo que nos transportaba.

En la puerta nos esperaban un hombre alto con cabellos rubios y una mujer con risos de color rojo. ¿Qué hacia un hombre ahí? No se supone que no debería de haber ninguno. De todas formas me ahorre la pregunta.

-Victoria ¿podrias mostrarle su habitación a la señorita Swan?-pregunto a lo pelirroja.

-claro que si-respondio -¿me acompañas?-esta vez se dirigio a mi.

-James ¿puedes llevar el equipaje de la señorita Swan a su habitación?- pregunto Esme.

-por supuesto Directora- sonrio y tomo mis maletas para seguirnos.

Todo era nuevo para mi, vivir en una mansion con solo chicas, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-bien, esta es tu habitación, lo compartirá con algunas compañeras-señalo una puerta- espero que te adaptes a este hogar- sonrio y se marcho.

-¿quiere que meta sus maletas a su habitación, señorita Swan?- pregunto el hombre rubio.

-Bella-corregi- y no, gracias, yo puedo sola-sonrei.

James dejo mis maletas a un lado de la puerta y siguió a la mujer pelirroja.

Respire hondo y abri la puerta, se podía escuchar de fondo la canción "Airplanes", lo primero que note fue a una hermosa Rubia alaciando su cabello frente a el espejo, recorri con la mirada toda la habitación y a otra chica acostada sobre su espalda en una de las 3 enormes camas de la habitación.

-¡hola!- saludo la pequeña chica que se encontraba en la cama- tu debes ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

-solo Bella-sonrei.

-te estábamos esperando- sonrio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a mi para abrazarme- soy Alice Brandon y ella es Rosalie Hale-apunto a la rubia la cual me saludo con su reflejo- pero pasa, no te quedes afuera.

Entre y acomode mis cosas en pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de mi cama.

-¿y porque esta aquí?-me pregunto Alice desde su cama.

-amm, bueno, pues, mi madre espera a que me convierta en una "señorita decente"- hize comas en el viento-por eso me envio a este internado.

-nosotras no le decimos internado- hablo por primera vez la chica rubia-mas bien es un hogar para la jóvenes que no soportan a su familia.

-si- acepto Alice- es algo complicado para que lo entiendas-dijo.

-si ustedes me explican creo que puedo entenderlo-comente.

-bueno, la mayoría de las estudiantes, están aquí por problemas con la familia como el maltrato o por el simple hecho de que sus padres las ignoran- hablo con dificultad y bajo la mirada-pero, Esme es como la madre que nunca hemos tenido, es la razón por la que casi todas estamos aquí-alzo la mirada.

-no necesitamos a nuestra familia siempre y cuando Esme nos apoye- sonrio Rosalie.

-bueno lo mio es diferente-admiti- la verdad es que odio a mi madre, pero a mi padre lo amo, es la única razón por la que yo me quedaba en casa, nunca quise venir aquí.

-no te preocupes, se acostumbraras-me animo Alice- no es tan malo como piensas.

-bueno vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clases, y nesecito mis 8 horas de belleza- anuncio Rose mientras se acomodaba en una cama.

-tiene razón- me susurro- debemos dormir- dijo e imito la acción de Rosalie.

Termine de acomodar mis cosas y deje mi preciado chelo a un lado de mi cama, cuando termine me acostó, en verdad estaba muy cansada por el viaje lo cual me permitio dormirme rápido.

-Bella, Bella despierta-me sacudían unas pequeñas manos-tenemos clases.

-tranquila Alice, ¡ya desperté!- grite para que dejara de saltar sobre mi cama.

-bien, toma una ducha que las clases empiezan en 20 minutos.

Me levante lentamente, tome una ducha y me cambie instantáneamente.

-bien, nuestra primera clase es lectura y redacción- las chicas me decían el horario de clases mientras nos apresurábamos para llegar a los salones- oh y la ultima clase es música, ¡te encantara!-decia Alice, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Las clases pasaron una por una, tuve que hacer lo típico que hace una alumna nueva, presentarse frente toda la clase en cada materia.

-¿trajiste un chelo, cierto?-pregunto Rose mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra ultima clase.

-sip- sonreí.

-¿porque no lo buscas?, el profesor te preguntara si tienes una especialidad y te hará tocar frente a el.

-Te pedirá que le toque otra cosa- rio Alice

-¿profesor?-pregunte impresionada.

-si, ¿porque te sorprende?- pregunto la rubia

-Es un instituto para señoritas se supone que no debería haber ningún hombre-dije inquieta.

-Bella, estas en el siglo pasado-se carcajeo Rose-¿iras por tu chelo o no?

-si- mencione corriendo hacia nuestra habitación y tomando mi tesoro para luego alcanzarlas.

Entramos a el ultimo salón del pasillo, era enorme, con un precioso piano negro en medio de el y aun lado estaba el escritorio. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de chicas, minutos después la puerta se abri dejando ver al profesor que no impartiría la clase de música.

¡Dios mio! ¡Era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida! Sus cabellos dorados, su perfecto cuerpo y su hermoso rostro adornado con esos preciosos ojos verdes definitivamente lo hacían el hombre perfecto.

-Buenos días chicas-su voz sensual ataco a mis oídos.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen- corearon todas las del salón.

Toda la clase me la pase contemplando a ese dios griego que tocaba el piano y ayudaba a las demás con sus instrumentos, la mayoría estaban igual que yo, aunque unas cuantas no, se concentraban mas en las instrucciones del profesor que de el mismo. El timbre nos anuncio que las clases se habían terminado y ¡demonios, por primera vez quería quedarme en clases!

-vamos Bella- me apresuraban mis compañeras.

-Isabella Swan- su voz me hizo volver la cabeza automáticamente- ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos?

-si- respondi- después las alcanzo- dije en dirección a Rose y Alice las cuales asintieron y se marcharon.

-acércate- me animo- no muerdo- sonrio de lado, la verdad no me importaría si me mordiera-¿tienes alguna especialidad?- me miro a los ojos y yo alze mi chelo-bien-sonrio- siéntate y toca algo para mi- dijo ofreciéndome el banquillo de su piano.

Me sente, acomode el chelo entre mis piernas y empecé a tocar las notas que me sabia, me encantaba la tranquilidad que me ofrecían esas hermosas notas.

-muy bien- admiti el profesor con una bella sonrisa, lo que me hizo enrrojecer- pero te falta algo.

En ese instante, El se sento detrás de mi. Pude sentir el enorme bulto que golpiaba mi trasero lo que me hizo gemir en voz baja.

-Señorita Swan, la música no se trata solo de tocar- susurro en mio oído- cualquier instrumento se tiene que tratar como a una mujer, primero tienes que conocerla- tomo mis manos y los paso por cada rincón de mi instrumento- luego tienes que acortejarla- obligo a mis dedos pasar por cada cuerda- y cuando la tienes donde quieres, tienes que amarla- en ese momento sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello lo que no me dejo otra opción que gemir del puro placer y sentí como mis bragas empezaron a humedecerse.

El se aparto de mi con una enorme sonrisa por mis gemidos lo cual me hizo sonrojarme mas.

-ok, creo que si sabes algo de música –admitio- eso es todo, ya puedes irte-me giño un ojo.

-gracias profesor.

-por favor, dime Edward-pidio.

-ok, Edward- me levante y camine hacia la salida, pero sus brazos me impidieron avanzar.

-por cierto- dijo a milímetros de mi rostro- bienvenida Isabella Marie Swan- sonrio de lado para luego soltarme y tomar unos papeles de su escritorio…


	3. La realidad

Cap.3 La Realidad.

POV Bella.

-¡Bella!-la voz chillona de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos-por Dios te estoy hablando desde hace horas y no me haces caso-hizo un puchero.

-lo siento Alice-me disculpe pasando una mano por mi rostro- estoy un poco distraída hoy.

Alice enarco una ceja y dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo diría diría que estas distraída desde que estuviste a solas con el Prof. Cullen- mascullo acercándose a mi- dime algo, ¿te hizo algo…-penso la palabra adecuada-… sucio?-termino la pregunta con una sonrisa y yo abri los ojos como platos.

-¡por Dios Alice!-grito Rose a nuestras espaldas- ¿sigues teniendo esas ideas?- se carcajeó la rubia.

-No son ideas Rose, son hechos- insistió golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma su mano izquierda.

-Alice no tienes pruebas, asi que supéralo- dijo Rosalie antes de tirarse a la cama.

-¿de que están hablando?- pregunte un poco irritada.

-Alice cree que Cullen tiene sexo con algunas de las chicas- anuncio Rose como si nada.

-no creo, lo se- siseo .

-¿lo has visto?- ella se limito a asentir.

-bueno, algo asi- corrigio.

-¿Cómo que, algo asi? Dime porque piensas eso- pedi susurrando parar que no escuchara Rose

-bueno, he notado como mira a algunas chicas-hizo una pausa- y en ocasiones veo que las toca disimuladamente- susurro- obvio que ellas se dejan, claro esta- encogio los hombros.

-y te molesta que el haga eso-enarque una ceja.

-Bella, obvio que no- sonrio exponiendo su brillantes dientes- es solo que odio que Rose me lleve la contraria-se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

…

-¡Bella! Apresúrate, no eres la única que necesita usar la ducha- gritaba Alice mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

-tranquilízate Alice- tome mi toalla- ya casi termino.

Sali del baño dándole paso a Alice, Rose un se alaciaba el cabello, yo me pregunto ¿Por qué se tarda tanto en peinarse?

Tome mis libros y los coloque en mi mochila. Alice no tardo en salir del baño, se alació su cabello y corrimos por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a nuestra clase.

Las horas pasaban rápido, yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que Alice me había dicho, ¿será cierto? !Por Dios Bella! A ti que mierda te importa si es cierto o es falso, intente mantener mi atención a la clase, pero sinceramente no podía.

-Bela, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Rose entre clase- te noto rara.

-nada, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en…- resople- en lo que decía Alice.

-No le hagas caso Bells- sonrio- Alice es un poco paranoica.

Sonreí ante su comentario, tal vez tenia razón y Alice estaba exagerando.

Las clases siguieron pasando, mire mi horario, Nos tocaba música, genial.

..

-Buenos días chicas, por favor tomen asiento- pidió el hombre mas bello que había visto cuando entro al salón.

Tan solo al estar de pie frente a la clase me provocaba una enorme exitacion, mi imaginaion llegaban a tal grado que me hacia empapar mis bragas.

-¿Bella?- mi nombre era el mas dulce canto en su voz.

-¿si?- conteste un poco aturdida.

-que si nos harias el honor de tocar tu chelo para la clase- sonrio de lado.

Tome mi chelo y camine hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

-Tranquila, no seas tímida-susurro cerca de mi lo que me sonrojo.

La verdad tenia miedo, nunca había tocando para mucha gente y ahora tocaría para una clase de 50 chicas.

Me senté en el banquillo de el piano de Edward y toque lo mismo que había tocado ayer para el, mis manos temblan al recordar los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus manos tocando las mias y su sexo enorme golpeando mi trasero. Solte un leve gemido que al parecer solo lo escucho El ya que se rio, me detuve, simplemente me bloquee ya no podia seguir tocando, deje el arco de mi chelo sobre el piano para pasar una mano por mi cara.

- Bella, puedes pasar a tu asiento- dijo en el momento en el que me levantaba- bien chicas-sonrio- ya se pueden retirar- menciono en el justo momento en el que tocaban la campana.

…

-¿Qué te paso Bells, porque dejaste de tocar?-pregunto Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación.

-no lo se-menti- solo me detuve involuntariamente.

Alice hizo una expresión de duda pero luego encogió los hombros.

Entramos en la habitación deje mi chelo a un lado y me di cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-mierda-siseé.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rose.

-deje mi arco en el salón.

-pues, corre por el porque una vez que cierran el salón no lo abren hasta el dia siguiente- me aviso Rose.

-entonces ahorita vengo- dije cuando salía corriendo de ahí.

Corri los pocos metros que me separaban de el salón implorando que aun estuviese abierto.

Llegue a la puerta y tome la perilla para girarla lentamente en ese instante algo me detuvo, algo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, esas dos personas besándose de una manera incontrolable. Debi de haberme alejado en ese momento pero no podia, era tan exitante.

-Edward!- gimió la chica que se movia en los brazos del nombrado.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que se trataba de Jessica Stanley, una compañera. ¡Por Dios! Alice tenia razón.

Edward acariciaba cada parte de Jessica, gimiendo en voz baja.

Edward la tomo y la deposito suavemente en el escritorio, con un agil movimiento le quito sus bragas a Jessica, la obligo a recostarse y de inmediato le penetro haciendo que Jessica se mordiera los labios para ahogar el enorme grito de placer. Edward estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo entrando y saliendo de Jessica, ¡ah!, detestaba no estar en la posición de ella, poder sentir a Edward en lo mas profundo de mi.

Cerre los ojos tratando de imaginarlo.

Cuando Abri los ojos el me observaba con una mirada de lujuria y deseo.

Nunca penseque un hombre me causara estas sensaciones sin siquiera tocarme.

¿Qué demonios es lo que tenia el para provocarme estas cosas?

Pero lo mas extraño era que a pesar de que el estuviera embistiendo a otra que no era yo, no sentía nada mas que placer, placer de tan solo imaginar que yo era aquella chica debajo de su cuerpo escultural.

Sus ojos color esmeralda no se apartaban de mi mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de aquella castaña.

-Oh Edward- gemia Jessica- Ahh!- Edward tuvo que poner su mano en la boca de ella para callarla.

Su rostro se transformo en una expresión de dolor, pero de un dolor placentero.

Cerro los ojos y aproveche estar fuera de su vista para cerrar la puerta que tenia entra abierta.

Mi corazón latía al mil por hora, mi cuerpo aun esta con escalofríos y mis bragas estaban completamente empapadas.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, ¡Dios, no puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo!

-Bells. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Rose cuando estaba caminado hacia la habitación.

-nada ¿Por qué?

-estas sudando demasiado- hizo una cara de asco.

-si amm, es que estaba corriendo- suspire.

En eso Jessica cruzo frente a nosotras con una sonrisa satisfecha, ¡demonios! Empezaba a odiar a esta chica sin conocerla.

-Bella- su voz casi causa que mi corazón se detenga.

Volvi la cabeza y el estaba para ahí con el cabello desordenado lo que lo hacia ver mas sexy. Me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que me decía que lo acompañara y obedecí de inmediato.

Entro de nuevo a ese salón, se acerco a su piano y tomo algo antes de volver hacia mi.

-¿buscabas esto?- pregunto dejando al descubierto mi arco.

-si- me sonroje.

-¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin tocar antes?-enarco una ceja y sonrio de lado, mierda, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

-esto no es una habitación, es un salón de clases- le recordé mientras tomaba mi arco.

-creo que tienes razón- dijo antes de tomarme por la cintura- sabias que ver a dos personas cogiendo no es una actitud de una dama- susurro en mi oído-

-no soy una dama- aleje un poco mi rostro para ver su expresión- soy una perra- sonreí.

-muy bien- menciono casi carcajeándose –si algún dia necesitas algo "algo"- hizo comillas en el aire-ya sabes donde estoy- me guiño un ojo.

Dios, solo quería tirarlo y hacerlo mio, pero no debía. ¡Ah! No se que rayos estoy pensando.

-ok- fue lo único que dije antes de soltarme de su agarre y salir del salon…


	4. Deseo

Cap.4- Deseo.

POV Bella.

-¡¿Cómo que se van?-pregunte alterada.

-tranquila, no nos vamos para siempre, solo el fin de semana- sonrio Alice.

-¿Qué clase de internado te deja salir todos los fines de semana?- pregunte confundida.

-ya te dije que esto no es un internado- insistía Alice- es un hogar para las chicas que "no tienen familia"-dijo asiendo comillas en el aire.

-¿Bella estas segura de que no nos quieres acompañar?- pregunto por enésima ves Rose.

-si van a salir con sus novios- mencione negando con la cabeza-mo quiero meterme en sus…-pense bien que decir- ¿asuntos?-me rei de la palabra que había escogido.

-Aja! Rie todo lo que quieras Bella, pero por lo menos nosotras follaremos esta noche y tu no!- dijo Alice antes de sacarme la lengua.

-sobrevivire-mencione sarcásticamente.

-Bien Bells- se levanto Rosalie- ya nos vamos- me beso la mejilla seguido de Alice- te vemos el domingo por la noche- sonrieron y ambas salieron.

Genial!, estaba sola un viernes por la noche, ¿Qué carajo haría.

Baje al comedor y pude ver a algunas chicas, al parecer no saldrían el fin de semana.

Entre ellas estaban Ángela y Leah quienes estaban estudiando, también estaban Tanya y Jessica al parecer platicando. La sangre se me hirvió al ver a esa ultima, en la mesa mas cercana a la entrada se encontraba la dulce Esme conversando con Edward.

"¡Ah! Edward"-suspire.

Se veía tan sexy solo estando sentado ahí, sin hacer nada. ¡Demonios Bella! Ten algo de dignidad y deja de pensar en cosas que nunca pasaran. Mire de nuevo a Edward y esta ves nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, juro que pude sentir como tocaba mi interior con tan solo una mirada, el me dedico una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Esme, sentí un ataque de hiperventilación acercándose.

Tome un manzana de la enorme charola y empezó a mordisquearla, me sente en una mesa vacia dirigiendo una mirada disimulada a Edward cada 5 minutos, estaba completamente perdida en esas fantasías sexuales.

-¿Por qué tan sola?-pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡mierda! Me asustaste- dije cuando le vi la cara.

-tan mal tienes la conciencia- Edward sonrio y se sento frente a mi.

-tu deberías saberlo-enarque una ceja- ¿Esme es tu madre?-pregunte.

-algo así- asintió- la verdad es mi tia pero me a cuidado desde que tenia 19, asi que es como mi madre.

-¿y tus padres biológicos?

-digamos que ellos disfrutaban de su dinero, tanto que se olvidaron de que tenían un hijo-sonrio forzosamente- Esme me a cuidado desde entonces, y como agradecimiento acepte trabajar en su escuela y heme aquí.

-con razón, ya decía yo que una mujer tan buena como ella no podría tener a alguien como tu de hijo- sonreí.

-asi- se cruzo de brazos- y usted porque esta aquí señorita Swan- enarco una ceja.

-pues por todo lo contrario a ti, mis padres se preocupaban demasiada por mi, tanto que sentía que no podía respirar- tome mi garganta- y solo lo dijo por mi madre, porque mi padre es la única persona quien me entiende- sonreir al recordar el amor de Charlie.

-no te entiendo- arrugo la frente- una madre siempre se preocupa, eso pasa porque de verdad quiere a su hija.

-si lo se, pero Reneé no se preocupaba por mi, se preocupaba de el que diran sus amigas al tener a una chica rebelde como hija- encogi los hombros.

-bueno, eso ya es otra cosa- sonrio- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?- pregunto con tono serio.

-17- admiti- ¿por?

-amm… duda- encogi los hombros.

-¿y tu?- entrecerré los ojos.

-26- contesto y una enorme sonrisa expuso sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-wow- quede impresionada- y ¿haci te coges a todas las chicas de aquí?-pregunte cerca de el y con voz baja.

-¿Quién diablos te dijo que me cogía a todas las de aquí?- pregunto carcajeándose.

-¿eso importa?- negó con la cabeza- respóndeme- pedi.

-Bella quien sea que te haya dicho eso es mentira.

-Y ¿Jessica también es mentira?- pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-ok, si digamos que si con algunas.

-¿con algunas?- me sorprendi- eso significa que si.

-no con todas, solo con 3, bueno ahora son 2 porque Lauren ya consiguió novio.

-entonces 2- repeti.

-sip, y apuesto a que ya adivinaste quienes son-dijo mirando la mesa que nos quedaba 2 mesas atrás, volvi a la cabeza en su dirección y ahí estaban Tanya y Jessica mirándome con odio.

-wow! Edward, cada vez me impresionas mas- le sonreí.

-bueno creo que debo irme- miro hacia abajo- te veo después- sonrio y se alejó de mi lugar.

…

Camine hacia mi habitación demonios, no tenia sueño, entre y acomode las almohadas, me quite los pantalones, apague las luces y me acosté.

2:30 a.m.

Las horas pasaban, el sueño no llegaba, carajo! Que tenia que hacer para dormir un poco…

3 golpes tocaron a mi puerta ¡carajo! De seguro era Victoria. Me levante y camine en dirección a la entrada y cuando abri mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Hola- su sonrisa brillaba aun en la oscuridad.

-¿que haces aquí?- me exalte.

-tranquilízate- decía cuando entraba y cerraba la puerta tras el- no me tengas miedo.

-no te tengo miedo- mencione dándole la espalda.

-¿segura?- pregunto acercándose a mi por detrás, lo que provoco que me sonroje- Bella me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera- susurro en mi oído.

Sus labios besaron poco a poco mi cuello, ¡Ah!, definitivamente el sabia lo que hacia. Me tomo por la cintura y yo enrrede mis manos en sus cabellos.

-¡Ahh!- gemi y de inmediato sentí una mano en mi boca.

-Bella, no hagas eso-pidio – las paredes aquí son mas delgadas de lo que crees.

-lo siento- dije volteándome para verlo frente a frente.

El se mordio su labio inferior, se veía realmente sexy asi. Su rostro se acerco al mio, mi corazón no dejaba de latir incontrolablemente, mi respiración se precipitaba. Sus labios rosaron los mios, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba tentando y lo consigio. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese, era un beso con intensidad, necesidad, pasión placer, que se yo, lo único que sabia era que mis fantasías se estaban cumpliendo.

-Bella detente- murmuraba entre mis labios.

-no- respondi .

Lo empuje hacia la cama y antes de que pudiera levantarse me subi sobre el y segui devorando sus labios. Nuestras lenguas bailaban sobre lo mas prohibido del infierno, en esa parte "en el que la vida es mejor".

Mis manos bajaron hasta llegar a el inicio de sus pantalones y los desabrocho por completo.

En un rápido movimiento me quite la blusa y volvi a sus labios.

Sus manos llegaron a mi sujetador, un "click" me aseguro que hoy cumpliría todas las fantasias que había tenido con mi profesor.

No me importaba que fuese mayor de edad, ni que se acostara con otras, lo único que me importaba era que en verdad lo quería dentro de mi.

Baje por completo sus pantalones, ahora lo único que nos separaban eran mis diminutas brgas y su bóxer.

-Déjame esto a mi- dijo sonriendo.

Me dio la vuelta para que yo quedara debajo de el,y aun con nuestra ropa interior podía sentir su enorme miembro debajo de la tela de mis bragas. Toco mi sexo y yo me mordí los labios para ahogar el gran gemido que quería dejar escapar.

-Bella, estas completamente húmeda- susurro cerca de mi oído, apretó mi sexo y yo quede en la locura.

Se bajo su bóxer y quede contemplando su gigantesco miembro que permanecía completamente erecto. Ya no aguantaba más me quite las bragas como pude y atraje el cuerpo de Edward hacia mi provocando que su miembro chocara contra mi sexo.

-¡Ahh!- no pude controlarme- solo hazme tuya, ahora-implore.

Su miembro entro por completo en mi haciendo que mis ojos quedaran en blanco. La sensación era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sus embestidas empezaron lentas, su miembro hacia círculos en mi interior.

-¡mas!- roge- ¡mas rápido!

Edward sonrio con lujuria y empezó a embestirme de una manera salvaje, cada entrada y salida de mi cuerpo era una tortura deliciosa, me entregue por completo al momento, mis gemidos eran callados por los labios de Edward quien me masajeaba los pechos con sus manos.

-eres tan hermosa Bella- susurraba contra mis labios.

Bajo la cabeza hasta llegar a uno de mis senos el cual succiono y mordisqueo a su gusto a la vez que seguía acariciando el otro.

-¡AHH! Edward- me aferre de sus cabellos.

Edward tomo mi cintura y la elevo obligando a arquear mi espalda para entrar por completo en mi. Su miembro llegaba al final de mi sexo, sentía como un nudo se formaba en mi vientre y como mis paredes aprisionaban su enorme "animal".

-vamos Bella.-me animaba- córrete, ahora- susurro y yo obedeci.

La sensación fue maravillosa, ambos llegamos a nuestro limite y tocamos el paraiso al mismo tiempo.

Su rostro se dejo caer en mi pecho, ambos respirábamos aceleradamente. Acaricie sus cabellos mientras el besaba mi pecho y subía hasta llegar a mis labios.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y sonreímos.

Despues de una noche asi, ¿quien no tendría sueño?

Quede completamente dormida en un instante esperando que Edward despertara a mi lado por la mañana.


	5. Una vida diferente

Cap.5- Una Vida Diferente.

POV Edward

Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las cortinas de la ventana, Bella seguía aferrada a mi pecho como un ángel sin protección.

Mis manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda completamente desnuda hasta llegar a sus glúteos las cuales empecé a masajear.

-Profesor Cullen- su voz me hizo recapacitar- ¿sabia que lo que esta haciendo es un delito? Podría ir a prisión por tocar a una menor de edad- enarco una ceja.

-olvida la prisión-sonreí- me iré al infierno por hacerte mía esta noche-dije antes de besar sus dulces y suaves labios- eres tan hermosa Bella- susurré contra sus labios.

Bella cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza y se apartó de mi beso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué que?- pregunte confundido.

-Edward- abrió los ojos de golpe- tienes 26,aun eres joven y eres hermoso, lo que yo entiendo es por qué te acuestas con menores cuando puedes tener a alguien de tu edad- me miro confundida.

-Bella, como ya te dije, yo no tuve la misma vida que tu.

El tan solo recordar como fue mi vida hacia años me hacia odiar a mis padres.

FLASHBACK.

-AH! Edward!- gritaba Jane cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo – ¡Edward, ya no puedo, me voy a, me voy a correr!-grito desesperada cuando ambos llegamos al cielo.

-¡eres un cabrón Edward!- Grito Alec cuando Jane y yo nos acercábamos a él y su novia Giselle- ¡como te atreves a follarte a mi hermana cuando sabes que yo estoy cerca!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Oye, tu hermana me lo pide, ni modos que me niegue- encogí los hombros y me senté a un lado de el.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto dejando frente a mi un rollo de marihuana que obviamente acepte.

-¿Edward?- la dulce voz de mi tía Esme hizo que me levante del piso tirando lo que Alec me había ofrecido.

-tia Esme- dije un poco nervioso.

-¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pregunto mientras le dedicaba una mirada melancólica a mis amigos que seguían sentados.

-cla- claro-tartamudee.

-Edward ¿tus padres saben que estas haciendo esto?- pregunto con un tono de voz preocupada cuando estábamos lejos de Alec y las chicas.

-Esme sabes que para mis padres yo no existo.

-no digas eso- me consoló- ellos te quieren – acaricio mi mejilla.

-si me quisieran en este momento estarían buscándome, peo te apuesto lo que quieras que están felices de no tenerme en la casa.

-Edward no me gusta verte asi, solo tienes 19 años, eres muy joven y ya estas en las drogas-derramo una lagrima- no ves que no solo te haces daño a ti, también a mi.

-Esme sabes que eres como la madre que nunca tuve- admití enredándola con mis brazos.

-si es asi, ven conmigo- pidió- por favor Edward no me gusta verte en las calles.

-Esme, obvio que me iria contigo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Esme me ha criado desde entonces- explique a Bella- pero tengo que admitir que no he olvidado mi antiguo yo- sonreí.

-¿entonces, por eso te acuestas con menores?- su tono era de confucion.

-no, no exactamente- admití – la vedad cuando llegue no tenia planeado nada de eso-trage con dificultad- Jessica fue la primero en acercarse a mi, y de ahí nació lo que, ya sabes- me mordí el labio inferior- luego llegaron Tanya y Lauren y como son "amigas"- dije entre comillas- se comparten todo.

-entonces eres el juguete de las 3- adivino.

-2, Lauren ya tiene novio- le recordé- ella era la mas santa o algo asi por el estilo, le daba pena tener sexo con su maestro-acepte- Tanya es un poco mas atrevida, pero Jessica exagera, quiere tener sexo siempre- arrugue el rostro.

-Entonces ¿te gusta tener sexo, con menores?- sonrio

-si, la verdad si, porque las mujeres de mi edad buscan compromiso, en cambio las de tu edad buscan diversión como yo- dije acariciando su barbilla.

-bueno, en cierto punto, tienes razón- reconoció.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos, Bella era una chica diferente, con la cual podía hablar no como las demás que solo me buscaban para pasar el rato.

-Bella- la nombre- prométeme que no lo diras nada de esto a nadie- tome sus manos- ni siquiera a tus compañeras de habitación.

-obvio que no le diré nada a nadie- dijo acercándose a mi- esto es solo entre tu y yo- tomo mi rostro para luego besarlo, ¡carajo! Ella me hacia sentirme duro con tan solo tocarme.

-Me tengo que ir- susurre entre nuestro beso.

Ella asintió y yo Sali con mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera, corri por el pasillo hasta estar a salvo en mi habitación.

-Hola Edward- maldita sea, esa voz- te estaba esperando- anuncio acercándose a mi- ¿Dónde estabas querido?

-¿Qué haces aquí Jessica?- ignore su pregunta

-Pues hace 3 días que no me tocas, y te necesito-dijo cuando su mano bajaba por mi abdomen hasta recorrer la longitud de mi miembro.

-Jessica, sabes que esto es peligroso, ¿como te atreves a meterte a mi habitación?- pregunte alejándome de ella.

-una chica hace cualquier cosa con tal de tener a su hombre- comentó.

-Jessica por favor, solo vete-pedi cerrando los ojos y tocándome la frente.

-vamos Edward, no te quieres divertir un rato- mordio su labios.

-Tal ves otro día, si, estoy muy cansado para eso- admiti.

-Ok- hizo un puchero- pero la próxima me tendrás que dar el doble- enarco una ceja.

-te doy el triple si quieres- bese sus labios- pero vete ya.

Jessica salió de mi habitación de mala gana, mire mi reloj y apenas iban a dar las 6:00 a.m, a esta hora todos estarían levantándose. Me di una ducha y baje a la cafetería, no habían muchas personas, solo estaban un par de chicas, entre ellas Bella.

-Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- pregunte con mi voz seductora.

-como no tienes idea- lamio uno de sus labios.

-¿te gustaría ir a mi casa hoy?- fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-ya sabes- encogi los hombros- mañana es domingo, podemos venir en la tarde.

-en ese caso- sonrió- claro.

-bien, solo una cosa- agregue- seria raro si nos vieran juntos, asi que ¿Qué tal si tu sales y voy por ti a, no se, el parque?- pregunte a lo que ella se carcajeó.

-te veo en a la vuelta del instituto- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se fue.

Subi a mi habitación, tome una muda de ropa y lo guarde en una mochila.

Baje en un santiamén para dirigirme al estacionamiento donde tenía mi auto, coloque las llaves y conduje hasta donde habíamos quedado.

-¿lista?- pregunte cuando Bella se acomodó en el asiento de el copiloto.

-sip- respondió mordiéndose sus labios, ¡Demonios! Me puse duro de tan solo ver eso.

Y ahí estaba yo, llevando a la primera menor de edad a mi hogar.


	6. Nada de amor, solo sexo

Cap. 6- Nada de Amor, solo Sexo.

POV Bella

La casa de Edward era hermosa e inmensa, su jardín era decorado por preciosas rosas blancas.

-Entra- pidió cuando abría la puerta.

Su hogar me sorprendió, sus paredes blancas hacían una combinación perfecta con el piso de madera y la fragancia de las rosas se podían sentir aun dentro de la casa.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto contra mi oído, ¡Demonios! Mis bragas se inundaron.

-si y mucho- dije volteándome para quedar frente a el- pero me gustas mas tu.

Edward le tomo gracia y empezó a reír para seguidamente tomar mi rostro y besarlo, su lengua empezó una guerra contra la mía, sus manos deliñaron mis bordes y de un momento inoportuno, se separo de mi.

-Bella, soy humano- se justifico- necesito respirar.

No conteste, la verdad a mi no me importaría morir en sus labios, en cambio, seria un honor.

-¿Qué clase de música te gusta?- pregunto cuando se metía a la sala.

-No se, two steps from hell- admití.

-!te gusta two steps from hell!

- si- lo fulmine con la Mirada- ¿algún problema?

-no, para nada- sonrió- es solo que no pensé que te gustara esa clase de música- dijo mientras le ponía "play" al estéreo.

-Calamity es una de mis canciones favoritas- reconocí.

-también la mía- tomo de nuevo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, me aferre a el mientras que nuestro beso subía de nivel, sus manos viajaron hasta el inicio de mis pantalones y lo desabrocharon fácilmente, con ayuda de mis piernas me los baje por completo para enrredar mis piernas en la cintura de Edward.

-Bella, eres mi perdición- susurro entre mis labios.

Enrrede mis manos en sus cabellos para buscar mas fricción entre nuestro cuerpos.

-AH!- gemi y de inmediato me tape la boca.

-Bella puedes gritar lo que tu quieras, estamos completamente solos-anuncio.

Lo ayude a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo solo en su bóxer, lamí mis labios al ver la obvia excitación de Edward. Me quite mi blusa y mi sujetador, lo único que nos impedía nuestra unión era la ropa interior.

Edward se arrodillo para depositar mi cuerpo en la alfombra, ¡demonios! no podíamos aguantar para llegar a la cama, estaba completamente loca por tenerlo dentro de mi.

Rodé sobre Edward para quedar encima, deje un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta llegar a los inicios de su bóxer, los baje con suma desesperación y quede impactada de ver su gran miembro tan cerca.

Tome la base de su sexo y bese la punta lo que provoco un gran gemido de parte de Edward, mis labios empezaron a bajar y subir en toda su longitud dándole un enorme placer.

-OH BELLA!- gritaba- ME ESTAS MATANDO! AH!-gemia con su mano en mi cabeza.

Edward me alzo para quedar frente a frente, desgarro mis pequeñas bragas e hizo una seña para que me sintiera libre de sentarme en el.

Tome de nuevo la base de su sexo y lo tente contra mi entrada, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos.

El miembro de Edward ocupo cada rincón de mi interior, era una sensación única.

-Edward!- gemí mientras me movía en círculos sobre su sexo.

-Vamos nena- tomo mi trasero y me ayudo con mis movimientos- ¡mas rápido!- decía mientras yo subía y bajaba en toda su longitud- ¡OH, ASI!- grito antes de tomar uno de mis pechos y metérselo en la boca.

-¡AH, Edward, ya no puedo!- gemi, estaba a punto de llegar.

-no digas eso- pidió.

Rodo sobre mi cuerpo para quedar debajo de el y empezó a destrozarme el interior, sentí mi orgasmo mas cerca en cada instante.

-Edward, ya, ¡ya no puedo!- grite llegando al éxtasis.

Edward seguía moviéndose dentro de mí aunque yo ya no podía mas, Besaba mis pechos y mi cuello hasta encontrarse con mis labios.

Rodo sobre el mismo para quedar sobre su costado. Sus ojos se dedicaron a ver cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-¿te he dicho que eres hermosa?- sonrió.

-si- le recordé- ¿yo tengo una pregunta?

-adelante, dila- me animo.

-¿nunca te has llegado a enamorar de alguna menor?- enarque una ceja.

-nunca en la vida me he enamorado, es mas si te pones a pensar, el amor no existe solo es sexo- considero.

-¿a que te refieres?

-una persona dice amar a otra, pero sin embargo, si esa persona no le da placer ira con otra a sus espaldas, y aunque se lo de, un humano se aburre y consigue a otra.-en un extraño sentido, tenia razón.

-entonces nunca en tu vida has amado a una mujer

-Excepto a Esme, quien es como mi madre-me recordó- después de ella a nadie- sonrió colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Mi estomago sonó de el hambre que sentía, provocándole a Edward una carcajada.

-es hora de comer, ¿no crees?- tomo mis manos

-si, estoy que muero de hambre.

-bien, en un momento esta la comida- se levanto y tomo su ropa para después salir de la sala.

El olor de la comida casera se coló por cada zona de la casa, me puse mi ropa y seguí el aroma hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba Edward enfrente de la estufa.

-¡Wow! Me impresiona que sepas cocinar huevos- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunte colocando mi puño frente a sus labios como si fuese una reportera.

-ok esto es lo único que se cocinar- admitió.

-ya lo note- exprese poniendo mis codos contra la mesa y colocando mi rostro en mis manos.

Comimos lo que Edward había cocinado, y debo admitir que no estuvo mal, volvimos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá y vimos un par de películas para matar el tiempo. Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron en la ventana dejando pasar a la oscura noche.

-¿quieres dormir?-pregunto cerca de mi oído.

-si quisiera dormir me hubiese quedad en el instituto- respondí.

Me subí sobre las piernas de Edward y lo bese con desesperación, deseosa de tenerlo de nuevo dentro de mí.

-tranquila Bella- dijo apartándose de nuestro beso- esta vez llegaremos a la cama- sonrió.

Se levanto y tomo mi mano para caminar hasta su habitación, era igual de hermosa que el resto de su casa, pase la vista en cada rincón de la gran habitación hasta posar mis ojos en las mudas de ropa que tenia en su mueble.

-¿te importaría si tomo un baño primero?- pregunté mordiéndome un labio.

-bien- encogió los hombros- pero no te tardes- pidió dándome un pequeño beso.

Baje de nuevo por mi mochila y tome las prendas que usaría, y luego recordé que estaría desnuda toda la noche, así que solo tome mi toalla.

Volví a subir, Edward solo estaba acostado sobre su enorme cama, entre a la ducha dejando que el agua fría refrescara mi cuerpo, a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de hacia unas horas, el escalofrió que recorría en mi cuerpo cuando Edward me tocaba, o la sola sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Mis pensamientos llegaban a los límites, pero fueron interrumpidos por un par de brazos fríos alrededor de mi cintura


End file.
